1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for the internal fixation of the spine particularly within the fields of orthopedics and/or neurosurgery such as spinal implants for holding vertebral bones fixed relative to one another and, more particularly, to dynamic bone fixation implants for use in spinal surgical procedures for stabilizing the relative motion of vertebrae by temporarily or permanently immobilizing vertebrae of the spine.
2. Background Information
Spine plates have been used for many years to increase spine stability following single and multi-level spine surgery. Particularly, spine plates implanted during surgery for reasons such as disease, trauma, defect, accident or the like, are used to stabilize one or more spinal vertebrae. Stabilization leads to a proper healing or a desired outcome.
In some instances, it is desirous to cause the fusion of two adjacent vertebrae. If this is the case, the surgeon makes an incision to reach the spine. Tissues and muscles are retracted (spread apart) to reveal the proper level in the spine. The cartilaginous material or disc between the two vertebrae is removed and the bone surface abraded to encourage a bleeding surface. Blood from the bleeding surfaces is desired in order for the bones to fuse. The space between the adjacent vertebrae is filled with bone graft.
The spine plate is mounted to two or more vertebrae during the surgery. It is important during the mounting process that the spine plate be properly aligned on the vertebrae for receipt of the mounting screws. The spine plate must be fastened onto the vertebra via bone screws. This stabilizes the vertebrae in order to facilitate fusion and healing between the stabilized vertebrae. The bone screws are received in bores of the spine plate and hold the spine plate to the vertebra.
Such prior art spine plates, however, are configured to cover a large portion of the vertebral face and particularly of the anterior face of the vertebrae. They include at least two pairs of bone screws to be mounted to a vertebra, i.e. two bone screws in each vertebra and thus may be considered a double-sided spine plate (i.e. side-by-side spine plate) having a large width to accommodate the two pairs of bone screws. As such, these prior art spine plates cannot accommodate stabilization situations wherein it is desired to provide a spine plate on lateral sides of the vertebrae or in other situations where a smaller width spine plate is appropriate. There are instances where a spine plate of less width would be more appropriate and/or a spine plate fashioned for connection to other areas of the vertebrae.
In view of the above, it would thus be desirable to have a smaller width spine plate that is configured for attachment to various areas of a vertebra.
In view of the above, it would thus be desirable to have a dynamic spine plate that is configured for attachment to various areas of a vertebra.